Ecos de Sudeste
by Sil17
Summary: Hiatus UA HPGW Em pleno século XIX, das cinzas de uma guerra nasce um amor que poderá trazer, simultaneamente, esperança e uma grande destruição.Do ódio à amizade, da amizade ao amor, o amor é redenção e leva à eternidade, que ecoa por todo o Sudeste.
1. Trailer

**Numa região em guerra…**

"Por ordem dos oficiais do exército, que governam actualmente Fletcher Hall, declara-os sob custódia e ordeno a prisão no Sudeste. Todos os bens serão apreendidos, excepto a casa, que permanecerá sob governo da própria família Weasley. Assim eu declaro no dia 22 de Novembro de 1813."

…**a esperança foi a principal vítima.**

"Já não existe nada aqui para nenhum de nós. Nem comida, nem trabalho, nem esperança. Apenas a morte e a desonra."

_Ginny olhou para Charlie e uma lágrima solitária, que nenhum deles ousou notar, precipitou-se dos seus olhos castanhos._

**Cada pessoa luta por aquilo que realmente importa…**

"Corte."

_Olhou o espelho e fechou os olhos, tentando bloquear a visão devastadora das suas madeixas ruivas cedendo sob uma tesoura impiedosa, manejada pela mão daquela velha de hálito acre e olhos tristes._

**...ainda que sinta que nada consegue.**

_O pedaço de pão era tão pequeno que ponderou, durante instantes, se estaria tentando assemelhar-se ao tamanho da sua alma._

**Mas uma simples pessoa…**

_A jovem esticou-se, espreitando por cima da cerca, e seguiu os movimentos de um homem, coberto por uma capa escura, que tentava abrir caminho através da neve até à porta de entrada da velha mansão._

…**pode fazer a diferença.**

"Cubra-se, Ginevra. - sussurrou Harry – Por favor, nada justifica…

- Desespero. É tudo o que eu tenho. É amargo e doloroso, mas consegue até mesmo me manter quente nas longas noites desse Inverno. Não que isso lhe interesse, pois no final irá embora e eu ficarei de novo sozinha com o meu desespero."

**Sentimentos que gritam…**

_Ginny deixou cair o manto negro que a ocultava, revelando o esplendor das suas formas pálidas e acetinadas. A chama da vela mais próxima tremeu, parecendo reflectir o mesmo calafrio que percorreu o corpo do homem._

…**para serem silenciados.**

"Eu aceito o seu pedido de casamento, Tyler. Nada me faria mais feliz."

_E, no entanto, não havia nada de felicidade na expressão de Ginny quando ela se virou para encarar as pessoas no salão e, particularmente, Harry Potter._

**Quando tudo estiver perdido…**

_O som dos canhões atroava os ares, os estampidos ecoando no interior de cada um deles. Cada vez mais perto. Cada vez mais alto. Uma janela partiu-se, envolvendo-os em estilhaços._

…**o amor os libertará.**

_Envolveu-a por trás, as mãos longas e másculas na sua cintura, gritando uma necessidade urgente de a ter por perto, naquele momento. Um pequeno momento que poderia ser para sempre. _

**Um dever…**

"Eu posso terminar com a guerra. Basta eu ceder e tudo estaria acabado, amanhã. E, contudo, eu não consigo, simplesmente, dizer-lhe adeus."

**Uma família…**

_Observou enquanto Ginny dançava uma quadrilha rápida com Ron e depois com Fred, caindo na gargalhada quando ela o fez tropeçar e bater com o nariz no chão._

**Um sentimento…**

"- Nada mudará, porque cada um de nós está num lugar diferente. Não necessariamente aquele ao qual pertence.

- Sim… – hesitou – Nada mudará. Eu continuarei a te amar."

**Do sudeste…**

"Chegou uma mensagem. Eles estão vindo."

**Ecoa…**

"HARRY!"

**Uma palavra nunca antes ouvida…**

"Fique."

**Uma vida nunca antes vivida…**

_Olhou em volta e tentou conter a expressão de espanto absoluto perante a riqueza do salão._

**Uma possibilidade nunca sonhada…**

_Apertou as rédeas, incitando o cavalo a ir mais rápido. Tão rápido quanto o galope do seu coração._

**_Ecos de Sudeste_,** em breve

"Quando nada mais restar, eu estarei aqui."

_Moi je t'offrirai_ (Eu te oferecerei)  
_Des perles de pluie_ (Pérolas de chuva)  
_Venues de pays_ (Vindas de um país)  
_Où il ne pleut pas_ (Onde nunca chove)  
_Je creuserai la terre_ (Eu atravessarei a terra)  
_Jusqu'après ma mort_ (Até próximo à morte)  
_Pour couvrir ton corps_ (Para cobrir teu corpo)  
_D'or et de lumière_ (De ouro e de luz)  
_Je ferai un domaine_ (Eu erguerei um domínio)  
_Où l'amour sera roi_ (Onde o amor será rei)  
_Où l'amour sera loi_ (Onde o amor será lei)  
_Où tu seras reine_ (Onde você será rainha)  
_Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas _

Ne me quitte pas... (Não me deixe)

**_N/A -_** É só um trailer, por enquanto. O primeiro capítulo já está quase escrito, mas provavelmente só será postado quando eu terminar as outras duas fics. De qualquer forma, isso serve para mostrar que eu não estou adormecida e para que vocês tenham um primeiro contacto com aquela que será a sucessora directa da Estranho. Espero que tenha despertado curiosidade :) Quando colocar o primeiro capítulo, darei alguns esclarecimentos adicionais. Beijos para todos e até breve!


	2. Prólogo

**_Nota prévia: _**Existem algumas coisas que eu queria, desde já, deixar bem claras. A primeira é que, embora a fic seja passada no séc. XIX, eu não pretendo usar linguagem de época. É levemente mais cuidada, variando consoante a classe das pessoas que falam, mas eu realmente não tenho essa pretensão. É apenas uma opção, de escrita e para que a leitura fique mais simples. Segunda coisa, _Flecther Hall_ não existe realmente (excepto na minha imaginação XD), mas eu imagino-a algures entre a Inglaterra e a Irlanda. Terceira, eu omiti deliberadamente o Percy, porque não saberia o que fazer com ele e, como tal, vou deixar quieto XD Quarto, eu pretendo ser o mais fiel possível à época, ainda que algumas coisas possam aparecer fora de contexto. Mas, por favor, se encontrarem algum erro grosseiro, teria o maior prazer que indicassem. Gosto muito dessa época, mas dificilmente sou uma historiadora. Quinto, essa fic terá cenas para maiores de idade (refiro também violência). Sexto, eu sei que há coisas que não vão compreender de início. Mas confiem, eu (ainda) sei o que estou fazendo. Quem teve coragem de ler essa nota prévia gigante, merece definitivamente essa história.

**Prólogo**

_Fletcher Hall_

_Novembro de 1813_

_Houve um tempo em que as pessoas sonhavam com justiça. O mundo experimentava um avanço significativo, novas descobertas eram feitas a um ritmo mais acelerado do que em qualquer outro momento histórico. O conhecimento que era alcançado contribuía para que todos sonhassem com uma época de esplendor redobrado. _

_Os governantes de Fletcher Hall eram pessoas dignas e honradas, que incitavam a supressão das desigualdades entre os seus cidadãos, num modelo de comunidade perfeita. Os Weasley eram uma das famílias mais respeitadas e antigas e possuíam um cargo importante na Casa dos Representantes, encarregada de garantir a continuação da forma de governo e dos ideais que vigoravam._

_Algures nas sombras, durante muito tempo oculto de olhos vigilantes, um homem tecia uma teia que colocaria em causa tudo aquilo por que haviam lutado. Através de esquemas e jogos de poder, colocou sob as suas ordens muitos homens influentes, que desejavam para si o poder conquistado pela região de Flecther Hall. Poucos acreditaram que ele conseguisse realmente triunfar, devolvendo-os a todos para a tirania e subversão. _

_Construiu os seus domínios no Sudeste, num ermo em que nenhuma forma de vida proliferava. Em tempos idos, talvez muitos o tivessem julgado como um demónio. Mas em pleno século XIX, época da razão plena, foi julgado como aquilo que era realmente – um homem sem nenhum tipo de escrúpulos._

_Um dia, quando a noite caía, os seus soldados apoderaram-se das casas do governo, prendendo e torturando todos os homens válidos que lhes fizeram frente. A brutalidade e o horror daquele dia perduraram ainda por muito tempo, presas na retina daqueles que testemunharam os seus actos. _

_A última casa que visitaram foi a mansão Weasley. Lord Voldemort, o tirano, reconhecia que apenas ali garantiria a sua vitória. Derrubá-los era triunfar e aniquilar uma importante fonte de resistência. _

Ginny estava sentada na grande mesa de madeira da cozinha, observando pela janela as nuvens negras que se aproximavam. A velha criada, Mrs. Galloway, estava perto do fogão, debruçada sobre uma enorme panela de ferro. Mexia com o pouco vigor que lhe sobrava o doce de uva, o predilecto da sua pequena Ginny e do seu menino Ron.

A menina fixava o céu como se quisesse forçar que uma gota de chuva caísse. Adorava tempestades, nada a fazia sentir-se tão forte e segura quanto uma trovoada ecoando pelos ares.

Enquanto remexia na sua trança ruiva, revirando o nariz perante o aroma da guloseima, ouviu ao longe cascos de cavalo que se aproximavam. Puxou o xaile que lhe cobria os ombros e olhou para a porta, a face ainda miúda cheia de curiosidade por aqueles visitantes inesperados.

Mrs. Galloway, já um pouco surda de um ouvido, apenas notou a aproximação das montadas quando estas entraram no carreiro para a casa principal. Olhou para a porta e Ginny notou a sua súbita preocupação.

Arthur Weasley, patriarca da família, irrompeu pela cozinha, olhando desvairado de Ginny para a velha mulher.

- Catherine, eles estão vindo. Fique aqui com a Ginny, não saiam por nada! – a filha sentiu o desespero na voz normalmente pausada do homem e levantou-se, andando para ele.

- Papai, o que se passa? – rodeou a mesa, tentando segurar-lhe a mão grande.

- Ginevra, obedeça a Mrs. Galloway. Seja forte, minha querida. – lançou um olhar suplicante à ama, antes de deixar a cozinha.

Ginny ficou de pé, a camisa de noite cobrindo-lhe o corpo franzino de doze anos, observando a figura alta desaparecer pelo corredor mal iluminado até à porta da sala. O seu pai era sempre tão divertido, compreensivo. A ruivinha lembrava-se de como era raro que ele não a pegasse pela cintura e rodopiasse com ela, chamando-a de Esquilo. Normalmente, uma atitude tão séria e fria era sinal de problemas graves.

Continuava especada diante de porta, os olhos muito abertos, quando ouviu batidas impetuosas na grande porta principal. Catherine Galloway, carinhosamente chamada de Cathy, servente da família há mais tempo do que aquele que podia se lembrar, puxou-a sem qualquer tipo de delicadeza pela mão.

A garota resistiu um pouco, fincando os pés no chão. Queria saber, precisava saber. Algo estava para acontecer, algo que mudaria as suas vidas para sempre. Ela podia sentir a tensão no ar, assim como sentira o medo e a raiva fria do seu pai.

A ama arrastou-a até à grande despensa das traseiras e empurrou-a energicamente lá para dentro, entrando em seguida. Uma fresta da porta ficou aberta e Ginny continuava a ter um vislumbre da ampla janela da cozinha.

Novas batidas soaram na grande porta, desta vez seguidas de gritos em vozes altas e irritadas. A cada pancada na porta, Ginny podia sentir o seu coração encolher como uma pequena noz. As mãos de Mrs.Galloway colocaram-se sobre os seus ombros, tremendo como folhas frágeis ao vento de Novembro.

Quando a primeira gota caiu, molhando a vidraça, um estrondo ecoou e Ginny ouviu vozes exaltadas encherem a sala ao fundo do corredor. As mãos da idosa apertaram-se mais nas suas costas, fazendo-a soltar um gemido abafado de dor.

- Arthur Weasley, detentor do primeiro assento da Casa dos Representantes, encontra-se na posse da informação de que o poder passou para as mãos de Lord Voldemort?

- Foi o que eu ouvi dizer. Apenas lamento que esta _notícia_ me seja confirmada pelo senhor, Tenente Hunter. Desconhecia que a sua lealdade estava à venda, ou tê-la ia comprado para a manter do lado certo. – a ruiva conseguiu filtrar todo o rancor e aversão na voz bem timbrada do seu pai.

- Arthur mantenha a calma. Admito apenas essa exaltação comigo, porque sei que deve estar sujeito a um grande choque. Mas saiba que tenho ordens para executar livremente quem resistir!

A ameaça clara atingiu Ginny como uma rocha maciça. Num ímpeto, libertou-se das mãos protectoras de Cathy e voou pelo corredor. Assim que entrou na grande sala de entrada, dois braços seguraram-na com firmeza. Olhou para cima, desvairada, e reconheceu Charlie, um dos seus irmãos mais velhos. Fred e George estavam ali também, bem como Ron, todos ladeando o pai.

- Fique quieta, Ginny. – ouviu Charlie ordenar-lhe em voz baixa. Reparou que a sua mãe, Molly Weasley, jazia sentada num sofá elegante. Quando os seus olhares se cruzaram, a mulher sorriu suavemente e Ginny admirou-a pela postura digna que mantinha, apesar de tudo.

- Leia o edital, Hunter. Não percamos mais tempo com conversa de circunstância, ambos sabemos o modo como eu sairei daqui hoje.

O soldado sorriu de forma fria, e até algo cruel, antes de retirar um papel do bolso e ler alto. Era alto e ainda bastante jovem; os olhos e os cabelos pretos como carvão, em conjunto como uma fisionomia altiva e compenetrada, tornavam-no temível.

- Por ordem dos oficiais do exército de Lord Voldemort, que governam actualmente Fletcher Hall, declara-os sob custódia e ordeno a prisão no Sudeste. Todos os bens serão apreendidos, excepto a casa, que permanecerá sob governo da própria família Weasley. Assim eu declaro no dia 22 de Novembro de 1813.

Ginny sentiu o corpo do irmão retesar-se ao seu lado e perguntou-se onde estaria Bill. Provavelmente havia escapado assim que soaram as novas do golpe, reunindo-se a outros homens. Embora fosse ainda muito jovem, a garota tinha noção de que essa tomada de poder não tinha sido totalmente imprevisível – ainda que não pudesse ter sido evitada. Algures, a resistência estava sendo convocada.

- Muito bem. – quando o seu pai estendeu os pulsos, sendo prontamente agrilhoado, Ginny sentiu um frio gelado ocupar um lugar no peito que ela aprendera a associar ao coração. Olhou para os seus irmãos, todos mortalmente pálidos e impotentes.

- A senhora deve acompanhar-nos também. – o Tenente dirigiu-se a Molly. Ela levantou-se, com um golpe seco, erguendo a mão para impedir que os filhos fizessem qualquer gesto para a defenderem. Caminhou com passos enérgicos até ao Tenente, a barra do vestido azul arrastando levemente no chão. – O seu filho mais velho, onde está?

- Quanto a isso, não faço a mais pálida ideia. – os cabelos ruivos da mulher, já algo pontilhados de cinzento pela poeira dos anos, presos numa travessa elegante, pareceram flamejar com intensidade.

- Se soubesse, dir-nos-ia? – o riso quase sádico do homem foi prontamente retribuído com um sorriso seco da dama.

- Obviamente que não. – as correntes foram colocadas e juntou-se ao marido perto da porta, rodeados por uma formação de soldados fardados de negro.

- Aos que ficam, digo apenas que tudo isso não se trata de um acontecimento pontual e infeliz. Os vossos pais não voltarão para casa amanhã, se chegarem sequer a regressar. Como tal, considerem-se avisados e tomem a noite de hoje como exemplo. – o seu olhar recaiu sobre Ginny, que foi imediatamente protegida da sua vista pelo corpo de Charlie que se interpôs entre ambos.

Ginny não esqueceria aqueles olhos negros, segredando-lhe palavras de dor e desesperança. Nem devia esquecer. A imagem daquela cara seca, o maxilar quadrado e o sorriso retorcido, perduraria na sua memória até ao dia em que o reencontrasse.

Os soldados voltaram-se e empurram os prisioneiros para a rua. Antes que algum dos rapazes pudesse impedir, Ginny esgueirou-se atrás deles.

- Mãe! Pai! – gritou, correndo atrás deles pelo relvado bem tratado da frente da casa, a chuva molhando-a até à alma – Não!

A marcha do grupo abrandou e Ginny registou o momento em que o Tenente Hunter a encarou, levantando uma pistola na sua direcção. Ele precisava de um exemplo. Uma história que fosse repetida de boca em boca, que implantasse o temor no coração de todos os oponentes do seu amo. Ele sabia disso e, agora, a garota também o sabia.

- Ginny, volte aqui! – Charlie gritava desesperado, não ousando aproximar-se mais.

Com uma coragem que desconhecia, a jovem levantou a cabeça e deu um passo em direcção aos seus pais acorrentados. Hunter sorriu de forma maligna e fez mira.

Um estampido. Ela caía. Dor. Tanta dor. Sangue.

Abriu os olhos e viu a face de Mrs. Galloway, que lhe sorria deitada sobre si. A velha mulher suspirou e fechou os olhos. Cansada. Mortalmente exausta.

As lágrimas caíam em catadupa enquanto desviava o corpo de Cathy, que se interpusera entre ela e a morte, oferecendo-lhe uma vida que ela não desejava ter. Soluçava descontroladamente quando os seus pais a olharam uma última vez, antes de serem empurrados para o interior de uma carruagem fechada.

Os seus olhos castanhos gravaram aquela imagem. A sua mãe sorrindo e chorando e o seu pai, corajoso e honrado, seguindo rumo a uma estadia de puro terror, enquanto ela soluçava agarrada ao corpo frio de Cathy.

Lembrou-se da última viagem que os seus pais haviam feito, há mais de um ano. Estariam fora por apenas alguns dias, mas crivaram-nos de conselhos e recomendações. Relembrou-se da voz meiga e autoritária da sua mãe, segredando-lhe ao ouvido _"Olhe por eles, querida". _

Quando os seus irmãos chegaram junto dela, abraçando-a e gritando por ter-lhes desobedecido, a ruiva sentia-se como se tivesse saído do seu corpo e pairasse algures, muito longe dali.

Não sabia exactamente como voltara para o seu quarto. Não se lembrava de como passara aquela noite, imaginando e antevendo o que os esperava. Nem sequer se lembrava do que tinha sido dito no funeral discreto de Cathy, embora estivesse certa de que haviam sido palavras de grande apreço e louvor.

Quando acordou para a realidade, vários dias tinham passado desde aquela fatídica noite e, fitando a despensa que se esvaziava a um ritmo preocupante, sem que eles tivessem um único tostão para comprar o que quer que fosse, Ginny compreendeu que não era mais uma criança.

* * *

_Novembro de 1816_

Desceu o último degrau de mansinho, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, enquanto colocava o cachecol de lã preta e baça em volta do pescoço.

Naquele ano a neve viera mais cedo, com as primeiras folhas caídas de Outono. Lembrava-se com perfeição de que, há três anos atrás, as chuvas tinham fustigado as janelas altas do seu quarto durante dias a fio.

Foi até à cozinha e colocou um pedaço de lenha raquítica perto das brasas que ainda resistiam no fogão. Esfregou as mãos, tentando aproveitar aquelas ondas de calor para aquecer o corpo mal descansado.

Sacudiu o velho vestido cinzento e puído, cheio de remendos feitos pelas suas próprias mãos, preparando-se para enfrentar o frio cortante da madrugada.

Assim que saiu pela porta da cozinha, as botinas enterrando-se automaticamente na fofura crocante da neve acabada de cair, uma vaga de gelo ocupou o lugar do sangue nas suas veias. Daria tudo para ainda estar na cama, aquecida pelos velhos cobertores, protegida do mundo pela porta que guardava os seus domínios. Mas não podia. Não agora, que todos os seus irmãos estavam dependentes de si.

Entrançou rapidamente o longo cabelo ruivo, que alcançava a base das suas costas, e ocultou-o numa boina escura, prosseguindo o caminho que conduzia ao centro da cidade.

Três anos vivendo como proscritos, como miseráveis que, na realidade, acabaram por ser. Lord Voldemort permitiu que eles permanecessem na sua casa, mas roubara-lhes todas as formas de sustento.

A nenhum dos homens Weasley era dado trabalho, salvo raras excepções que não duravam mais do que alguns dias e que apenas rendiam o suficiente para enganar a fome. Ela, a única menina, podia considerar-se afortunada. As pessoas tinham pena dela, dando-lhe alguns trabalhos remunerados para fazer ou, simplesmente, uma esmola que a envergonhava – principalmente, porque sabia que não podia recusar. Uma recusa era deixá-los a todos sem nada no estômago por vários dias, algo que não podiam suportar no rigor dos longos Invernos de Fletcher Hall.

Todas as ajudas eram dadas pela calada, no silêncio das ruelas sombrias ou no recolhimento de uma cozinha fechada, longe de olhares delatores. Os Weasley, outrora a família mais venerável da região, eram considerados traidores do regime e nenhuma forma de auxílio era tolerada. Ser conivente com eles era assinar uma sentença de prisão ou, no pior cenário possível, de morte.

Alguns dias depois da prisão dos seus pais, Ginny percebera que lhes fora dada uma falsa esperança. A sua liberdade tinha sido mantida, mas era esperado que a morte chegasse para todos eles em pouco tempo.

E agora a pneumonia. Charlie e os gémeos tinham caído de cama e Ron aguentava-se apenas o suficiente para terminar um dos poucos trabalhos que conseguira naquele ano, um pouco longe de casa, num barco a vapor.

Cruzou-se com um homem elegante, que passeava um _caniche_ de aspecto aristocrático. _Diabos_, até aquele cão tinha um aspecto melhor do que ela. Provavelmente, também _comia mais e melhor._ O cavalheiro olhou-a com desinteresse e ela baixou os olhos, torcendo as mãos dentro das luvas cortadas que deixavam os seus dedos finos de fora, para conseguir trabalhar melhor. O tempo ensinara-lhe o dom da invisibilidade.

Entrou na rua principal e teve um vislumbre do movimento de alguns homens e mulheres bem vestidos, entrando e saindo das lojas, rodeados de criados que seguravam os embrulhos.

Não precisava de indicações dos seus nomes para saber que aqueles deviam ser partidários originais de Voldemort. Embora a população não vivesse numa pobreza tão extrema quanto a sua, todos viviam subjugados e apenas com alimento suficiente para garantir que continuariam a ser capazes de trabalhar e produzir, enriquecendo ainda mais o tirano e os seus lacaios.

Lacaios esses que, segundo aquilo que observara, não tinham a menor ideia do quão criados dele eram. Mesmo ali, posando de grandes damas e cavalheiros da sociedade, eram tão serventes de Lord Voldemort quanto o mais reles cocheiro era deles – talvez até mais, pois tinham trocado a sua dignidade pelo poder que ele lhes oferecera.

Passou por uma menina de tranças louras, provavelmente dama de companhia de alguma senhora rica e reparou nos seus olhos cinzentos. Eram enormes e tristes, como duas jóias que se esqueceram de brilhar, que perderam o valor.

_Não_. Ali, algures, ela via que nem tudo estava perdido para aquela criança. Ela podia servir alguém, mas essa pessoa não se servia dela. Ela sabia, e aquela menina tão inocente talvez também já tivesse descoberto, que aquilo fazia toda a diferença.

Cortou por uma rua transversal e bateu com os nós dos dedos numa porta de madeira carcomida. Aguardou alguns instantes, os dentes batendo pelo frio cortante que sentia.

A porta abriu-se e a luz da candeia de óleo, que ardia ali perto, iluminou a figura de uma mulher robusta e baixinha, de olhos e rosto endurecido pelos anos e pelo sofrimento.

- Como está, Marie? – cumprimentou a ruiva, polidamente. A matrona franziu o nariz, olhando em volta rapidamente. Ginny sabia que ela confirmava que ninguém a veria tendo aquela conversa com um dos Weasley.

- Ginevra, eu não tenho nada para você. – as palavras saíram atropeladas, como se ela quisesse experimentar a velocidade máxima a que as podia dizer e, ainda assim, ser entendida.

Marie Lois, uma descendente de franceses do Poitou, era uma costureira prendada e dava alguns trabalhos a Ginny, pagando-lhe de forma justa por eles.

- Eu não viria aqui se eu não precisasse _realmente_. – a ruiva afastou um pouco o cachecol fazendo-se ouvir mais claramente – Há mais de uma semana que eu não ganho nada, nem pedindo esmola. Marie, eu estou desesperada!

- Eu sei, Gin. – a mulher demonstrou alguma da sua bondade natural, bem como uma nota de preocupação – Os seus irmãos ainda estão doentes?

- Sim… – a garota cedeu, mordendo o lábio – Se eu não levar nada para casa hoje, para que eles possam comer uma refeição minimamente decente, eles vão morrer.

Surpreendeu-se apenas parcialmente com a crueza da sua voz. Era uma verdade. Apenas mais uma das suas cruéis verdades.

- Gostaria de ajudar, você sabe bem! Mas ontem um oficial andou rondando a rua, eu acho que eles suspeitam que eu dou cobertura para os seus movimentos.

A ruiva fechou os olhos por momentos, com força. Sempre que ganhava um aliado verdadeiro, mais tarde ou mais cedo a colaboração era descoberta e o elo rompido. Era isso ou o exílio e Ginny não culpava ninguém por escolher a primeira opção.

- Tudo bem. Eu realmente lamento ter causado problemas, Marie. – preparou-se para partir, mas a francesa puxou-a suavemente para a soleira da porta.

- Eu é que lamento, querida. Cuide-se. – apertou-lhe a mão com uma força gentil e, quando desapareceu atrás da porta, a ruiva carregava consigo uma moeda na mão bem fechada.

Escondeu-se atrás de uma carroça que estava sendo carregada de legumes, roubando uma maçã de caminho, e observou a moeda. Daria para uma refeição completa, mas não para comprar um extracto no boticário, necessário para que os irmãos se restabelecessem.

Mastigou rapidamente a fruta. Odiava ter que roubar, mas era indispensável em certas situações. A sua consciência, formada pelos anos de educação rigorosa e carinhosa dos seus pais, sofrera muito nos primeiros tempos.

Lembrava-se do dia em que roubara um pedaço de pão da montra do padeiro, a primeira vez que comera algo que não lhe pertencia por direito. Nessa noite chorara lágrimas amargas na solidão do seu quarto, mas percebera que era uma opção desesperada. Talvez a mais branda das atitudes que podia tomar para se manter viva.

Andou pela rua, a mente toldada pelas memórias dos últimos três anos. Os momentos felizes pertenciam a uma outra vida, que lhe fora arrancada prematuramente. A garota que era agora nada sabia ou conhecia dessa felicidade, dos dias claros, do amor desinteressado.

Sem ter verdadeira consciência, parou diante da loja de Kate Garrett. Uma tabuleta de madeira oscilava ao vento e um floco de neve caiu do céu cor de chumbo, aterrando em cima dela. As letras negras _"Cabelos e Perucas" _chamavam-na de forma tentadora.

Resgatou a trança de dentro da boina e olhou-a demoradamente, mordendo o canto do lábio. Conseguiria o dinheiro necessário, a qualquer preço.

Entrou na loja e viu a velha Kate penteando uma longa cabeleira encaracolada para mulher. Plantou-se bem diante dela e acenou com a cabeça à mulher. Não precisava dizer mais nada. Há muito tempo que aquela mulher ambicionava ter os seus cabelos vermelhos na sua colecção grotesca. Pois bem, agora teria a sua oportunidade.

- Dez moedas, certo?

- Claro! – a mulher sorriu, a dentadura apodrecida e parca aparecendo completamente. A ruiva franziu a testa, quase rindo aquele detalhe caricato, e sentou-se na cadeira diante do espelho.

A mulher agarrou uma tesoura comprida e desprendeu o longo cabelo da jovem, escovando-o com os dedos. Ginny fez uma careta quando ela desfez um nó com violência.

- Pronta? – o sorriso de Kate era de um contentamento mórbido. Abriu e fechou a tesoura como um carrasco particularmente agradado com a execução de um condenado.

A ruiva engoliu em seco e apertou os olhos por momentos. Quão degradante era vender o seu próprio cabelo? A velha repetiu a pergunta, insistente.

- Corte.

Olhou o espelho uma última vez, gravando a imagem que ele reflectia, e fechou os olhos, tentando bloquear a visão devastadora das suas madeixas ruivas cedendo sob a tesoura impiedosa, manejada pela mão daquela velha de hálito acre e olhos tristes.

Sempre se orgulhara do seu cabelo, um orgulho quase desmedido. O cabelo que a sua mãe acariciava quando lhe contava histórias à noite. O cabelo que ela tinha que esconder do mundo, pois denunciava-a como uma Weasley em qualquer lugar onde fosse. O cabelo que ela associava à sua força, cortada e constantemente restaurada, crescendo viçosa apesar de todas as provações e dos poucos cuidados que recebia.

No final, quando a mulher deu a tarefa por terminada, os cachos ruivos acabavam no seu queixo. Bom, pelo menos seria mais fácil escondê-los a partir daquele dia. Enquanto Kate prendia os restos mortais da sua farta cabeleira com uma fita de seda, Ginny olhou em volta, tentando evitar a imagem que o espelho insistia em devolver-lhe.

- Ginevra?! – a garota voltou-se ao ouvir o seu nome e deparou-se com uma mulher extravagante, que a fitava descrente pela porta que dava para a rua. Era Madame Rubidoux.

Corine Rubidoux, conhecida apenas por Madame Rubidoux, era uma das mais influentes mulheres de Fletcher Hall. Também era a mais neutra de todas. Não era _verdadeiramente_ apoiante de Voldemort, nem tão pouco sua inimiga. Era, isso sim, uma cortesã ambiciosa e muito esperta.

Nos últimos anos, já só atendia os clientes que desejava e dedicava-se, nos tempos mortos, a administrar o salão onde um dia fora apenas mais uma. Os anos tinham sido generosos para ela, os cabelos loiros continuavam a ter um brilho invejável e os olhos azuis reluziam como duas safiras.

A ruiva retribui-lhe o olhar, colocando nele todo o seu desprezo, antes de voltar a sua atenção para as moedas que Kate lhe entregava.

- O seu cabelo…mas o que…? – a pergunta tornou-se desnecessária diante da visão da transacção – Oh, Ginevra, porque não me pediu…?

- Porque sei o que me pediria em troca, Rubi. – Ginny enfiou a boina, escondendo o que lhe restava de cabelo debaixo dela – Eu não estou minimamente disposta a isso.

- Ora, Gin! Esses moralismos idiotas não vão levá-la a lugar algum. O seu estômago continuará a rosnar de fome, Lord Voldemort continuará no poder e os Weasley que sobram continuarão a viver à margem.

- Eu tenho apenas quinze anos, Rubi. Não pretendo tornar-me num dos seus brinquedos! - rosnou a garota, atingida pelas palavras duras, ainda que verdadeiras, da mulher.

- Com a sua idade eu já era uma das melhores, Ginevra. Você certamente poderia ser uma, também.

- Nunca! – a garota praticamente cuspiu a palavra na cara da cortesã, avançando pela rua.

- O nunca pode estar mais perto do que pensa, menina! Poderia ser grande e ter uma vida melhor. Pense nisso.

À medida que a garota desaparecia da sua vista, a mulher não podia deixar de pensar na dignidade que, um dia, também ela tivera. Mas a moral não a salvara, tal como também não salvaria Ginevra Weasley. Ela tinha um brilho próprio, uma força rara, para além de uma beleza pura e algo selvagem. Qualidades que qualquer um dos seus clientes admiraria e pagaria caro para possuir.

* * *

Ao final da tarde, a meio de um dos seus percursos para levar água aos irmãos para que a febre baixasse, a ruiva reparou que uma carruagem fechada parara perto da velha mansão, que ficava imediatamente a seguir à grande casa da sua família.

Desde que se conhecia por gente, aquela casa triste permanecia vazia e fechada. Por detrás das heras que trepavam pelo alpendre, da fuligem que beijava as paredes e dos arbustos que passeavam no jardim, Ginny ainda conseguia ver alguma beleza. Aquela casa tinha potencial para ser a mais bela de todas as de Fletcher Hall, mas inesperadamente ninguém parecia desejá-la.

Desviou a curiosidade à medida que trocava as compressas na testa de Charlie. Ele abriu os olhos e ela viu a sua imagem reflectida neles, uma imagem de uma flor cujas pétalas tinham sido parcialmente arrancadas, ainda que um dia pudessem voltar a crescer.

O irmão sorriu, um sorriso triste e feito para a tentar enganar. O mesmo sorriso que a mãe lhe dera antes de partir para o Sudeste, um gesto que disfarçava a sua própria incerteza de que tudo fosse, algum dia, ficar bem.

- Gin, você está linda… – o ruivo acariciou-lhe os cabelos, a mão grande e calejada tremendo. A garota cobriu a mão dele com a sua, dando-lhe um beijo repenicado e pediu para que ele dormisse. Logo traria o jantar: sopa, pão, queijo e leiteUm autêntico_ banquete._

Passou pelo quarto dos gémeos, que dormiam a sono solto. Sorriu, cobrindo-os e atiçando o lume na braseira. Aqueles dois só paravam quietos e calados quando doentes, já que nem a situação em que viviam lhes quebrava completamente o espírito. Beijou-os no rosto, observando, aliviada, que a infusão que lhes dera fizera efeito rapidamente.

Como estaria Bill? A última vez que o vira fora na noite a seguir à prisão dos seus pais. Ele partira para se juntar novamente à resistência, tal como ela pensara. Algures no Sudeste a guerra decorria, mas a força de Lord Voldemort era tão incontestada que as chamas do conflito ainda não tinham atingido o coração da região. Pelo que ouvira contar, em becos e alas, o pequeno exército que lutava contra o tirano vinha ficando maior, sem dúvida devido à longa privação a que muitos eram sujeitos – especialmente as famílias dos que haviam sido presos na tomada de poder. Um dia, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o conflito estender-se-ia e eles provariam um pouco do seu gosto.

Desceu para a cozinha, saindo pela porta das traseiras para apanhar alguns gravetos que servissem para cozinhar o jantar. Sentiu, mais do que ouviu, a movimentação na casa ao lado.

Olhou por cima do ombro, empilhando os últimos pedaços de lenha, mas concluiu que a cerca que separava as casas era demasiado alta para ter uma visão completa.

Num impulso quase infantil, que ela pensava ter abandonado há já muito tempo atrás, aproximou-se da vedação de madeira e colocou um pé numa reentrância. Num impulso ágil, de menina que ainda era, içou o corpo para cima e apoiou-se completamente nas tábuas divisórias.

A jovem esticou-se, espreitando por cima da cerca, e seguiu os movimentos de um homem, coberto por uma capa escura, que tentava abrir caminho através da neve até à porta de entrada da velha mansão. Não demonstrava muita destreza e, por isso, já devia ter uma certa idade.

Quando o caminho ficou desimpedido, tanto quanto permitiam os flocos de neve que ainda caíam, observou-o fazer um sinal para a carruagem.

Uma figura masculina, envolta por uma capa de viagem, saiu pela portinhola. O capuz não permitia ver o aspecto nem a idade aparente daquele misterioso homem. Pela expressão corporal, Ginny diria que ele avaliava o local.

Pareceu dar-se por satisfeito, porque levou as mãos à cabeça e descobriu o rosto. A garota observou-o de perfil: era ainda jovem, quase tanto quanto ela, mas o seu corpo apresentava um grau de desenvolvimento assinalável. Os cabelos eram negros e as mãos grandes, mas o que mais atraiu a jovem foi o cansaço que ele tinha estampado em cada linha do seu rosto.

Viu-o fechar os olhos e levantar o queixo, como se apreciasse a sensação dos flocos que caíam na sua face. Ele parecia absurdamente livre, experimentando uma plenitude que era impossível alguém sentir com uma coisa tão simples.

Continuava a analisá-lo quando ele se voltou para sorrir ao homem que o acompanhava, depois de deitar um olhar à casa.

Continuava a lê-lo quando conseguir vislumbrar os olhos dele. Verdes. _Espantosamente_ verdes.

E ainda não conseguira descolar o olhar quando os seus olhos encontraram os dele pela primeira vez, provocando-lhe um desequilíbrio e uma queda aparatosa.

**_N/A – _**Eu já gastei todo o meu espaço na nota prévia, mas não poderia deixar de agradecer a força (em forma de reviews) que algumas meninas maravilhosas me deram. Eu só ia colocar o prólogo no ar quando terminasse as outras fics, se o coloco já é apenas porque vocês me deixaram insuportavelmente feliz :D. Ele ficou meio sem graça, mas a coisa vai melhorar! Um beijo gigante para todas e espero que gostem.


	3. Ele vem com a noite

**Capítulo 1 –** Ele vem com a noite

"_They stood in the door and stood between_

_My great wood lectern and the fire _

_Till I could hear their hearts beating: _

_One is a harlot, and one a child _

_That never looked upon man with desire, _

_And one, it may be, a queen.__ "_(_Presences_ , W.B.Yeats)

"_Continuava a analisá-lo quando ele se voltou para sorrir ao homem que o acompanhava, depois de deitar um olhar à casa._

_Continuava a lê-lo quando conseguir vislumbrar os olhos dele. Verdes. __Espantosamente__ verdes._

_E ainda não conseguira descolar o olhar quando os seus olhos encontraram os dele pela primeira vez, provocando-lhe um desequilíbrio e uma queda aparatosa."_

_Certo,_ isso doera. Tentando recompor-se o mais rápido possível, Ginny levantou-se de um salto e compôs as dobras do vestido cinzento puído. Alinhou de forma descuidada os cabelos vermelhos, mais curtos do que o normal, e motivou-se a si própria a entrar em casa sem sequer olhar para trás.

Mas como estranhamente já previa, os seus olhos não resistiram a procurar uma fenda entre as tábuas da vedação para encontrar de novo aqueles olhos verdes. Corou até à raiz dos cabelos quando notou que ele ainda olhava para o ponto onde ela estivera momentos antes.

Forçou-se a mostrar alguma dignidade e a ignorar aquele desconhecido tão perturbante. Então teriam novos vizinhos, alguém suficientemente temerário para ir viver numa mansão que não só tinha uma história aparentemente sombria, como ainda ficava colada à casa da família maldita ao regime de Voldemort. Coragem era coisa que não faltava naqueles olhos verdes…tão profundos…tão _sofridos_...

Abanou a cabeça, tentando calar aqueles pensamentos. Tinha coisas mais urgentes a fazer, como levar de uma vez aqueles gravetos de lenha para dentro de casa e preparar o jantar.

Voltou costas de forma decidida e dedicou-se a recolher os pedaços raquíticos de madeira, cantarolando baixinho uma canção triste sobre as almas que cruzavam o rio _Severn _nas gotas de orvalho.

"…_E tudo o que eu nunca vi_

_Está agora perdido para mim_

_Na margem do rio Severn"_

Mordeu o lábio pelo peso que carregava. Desde a súbita mudança que ocorrera nas suas vidas, era ela quem se encarregava de muitas tarefas relacionadas com o lar. Os seus irmãos tentavam ajudar, mas ela estava certa de que aquilo só a ajudava. Carregar um grande peso nos braços de certa forma diminuía o enorme peso que se avolumava constantemente no seu peito.

Alguns momentos depois, a água já fervilhava numa panela escura e coberta de fuligem e ela descascava com gosto alguns legumes para a sopa. Aquilo ajudaria os seus irmãos a conseguirem restaurar as suas forças. O seu cabelo fora um preço pequeno pela salvação daqueles que amava, os últimos que ainda sobravam daquilo que antes fora uma família feliz e sempre rodeada de amigos.

Sem querer a sua mente se esquivou daquela cozinha e vagueou pelo passado. Pelas festas no grande salão, agora quase sempre com as portas fechadas e as cortinas corridas. A música era uma constante, todos cantavam e dançavam em grandes rodas, trocando pares entre risos e tropeços.

E lá estavam eles, os seus pais, dançando amorosamente de mãos dadas, sorrindo de forma plena ao contemplarem a família que haviam formado. Perto deles o casal Longbottom, um homem e uma mulher de feições ternas; do outro lado do salão os Lovegood e perto deles os Patil, os Thomas…todos tão felizes, com tanta certeza de que poderiam dançar para sempre no grande salão da mansão Weasley…

Com um baque voltou ao presente, o coração com um tipo de dor que ela já não sentia há muito tempo. Demasiado tempo. Largou a faca na bancada e abraçou o peito, baixando a cabeça e respirando fundo.

_Mortos_. Durante a tomada de posse de Voldemort a maioria daquelas pessoas fora morta ou encarcerada nas prisões do Sudeste, o que de certa forma equivalia a uma morte cruel e prolongada. O sorriso terno de Alice Longbottom veio-lhe com uma força brutal à memória e ela sentiu algo quebrar dentro de si quando recordou que ela fora afogada num riacho, negando-se a revelar onde se havia escondido o seu filho, Neville.

Era raro o momento em que se podia permitir fazer aquilo. _Sentir._ Era tão difícil sobreviver que ela aprendera que precisava de manter todas as suas forças concentradas apenas nisso, na acção seguinte que lhes permitiria lutar pela vida, calando bem fundo os pensamentos sobre se os seus pais ainda estariam vivos. Tentava também não dedicar muito tempo a pensar se algum diria poderiam se livrar daquela situação penosa, se apareceria alguma vez um salvador que os livrasse a todos daquele tirano; pois isso seria alimentar uma esperança que só tornava a situação ainda mais desesperada, o Inverno ainda mais frio, a fome ainda mais agreste, o peito ainda mais vazio de todas as emoções.

Mexia agora o caldo perto do fogo, aquele calor bom que se escoava e que a aquecia, não por dentro, nunca por dentro. Cinco moedas. Sobravam cinco moedas do trato que fizera com Kate pelos seus cabelos, o que deveria ser suficiente para os manter por uns dias mas não por muitos. O Inverno trazia exigências que sugavam o pouco que ela e os seus irmãos ganhavam mais rapidamente do que em qualquer outra altura do ano.

A sua testa franziu-se numa expressão de concentração, enquanto tentava pensar no próximo passo que daria.

- Desculpe… - uma voz grave surgiu da porta e ela rapidamente voltou-se, empunhando a faca que usara para cortar os legumes.

Parado na porta estava ele, o misterioso jovem dos olhos verdes. Sem sequer pensar porquê, a sua mão baixou-se automaticamente, depositando a arma improvisada no lugar onde antes estivera. _"Ginny, seja razoável! Você nem o conhece, ele pode ser perigoso." _Mas ela sabia, apenas _sabia_, que ele não lhe faria mal.

- Não pretendia assustá-la – ele falou devagar, parecendo meio sem jeito. Ainda envergava a capa negra, mas o capuz estava caído pelas suas costas – Mas eu creio que me viu chegar, eu vim para viver na casa ao lado da sua.

Ginny mordiscou o lábio, torcendo as mãos. Ele tinha que a ter lembrado da figura ridícula que fizera, empoleirada naquela cerca que nem um galo cantando o sol nascente.

- Eu…bem, sim. – respondeu o mais seca que conseguiu. Ele já a tomava por uma garota tonta, ela certamente não lhe iria facilitar a tarefa.

Ele olhou-a bem de frente, muito mais sério, como se a medisse. Ela odiou aquela análise, aquele olhar era simplesmente desconcertante.

- Você veio até aqui só para ficar me olhando? – atirou, já zangada. O brilho no olhar dele modificou-se, como se tivesse acabado de acordar.

- Na verdade, o poço no terreno da minha casa está seco. Eu gostaria de pedir um pouco de água do seu e, se não for inconveniente, conhecer os proprietários desta casa. Afinal vamos ser vizinhos, não? – o tom era polido, como se houvesse um sorriso por trás daquela expressão que se apresentava tão compenetrada. Mas arriscando um olhar mais directo para as íris daquele estranho, ela certamente saberia dizer que o sorriso não se estendia até elas.

- Eu sou a proprietária. – atalhou a ruiva – Bom, e os meus irmãos mas eles…hm…não estão nesse momento. – parecia-lhe arriscado dar demasiada informação, ser completamente honesta com um completo desconhecido que poderia até achar que ela seria um alvo fácil, com os seus irmãos convalescendo em camas do andar superior, trabalhando longe ou desaparecidos na frente de combate da revolta.

- Desculpe se sou indelicado, mas você não é um pouco nova para ser a dona de tudo isso? – forçou ele, com um sorriso desenhando-se pela primeira vez no seu rosto cansado. _Ah, claro!_ Ele realmente estava no bom caminho para a tirar do sério.

- Não. – rosnou a ruiva – Não o desculpo, isso é realmente rude! Vem aqui fazer um pedido, a que eu poderia aceder por bondade, e começa com um interrogatório? A novidade aqui é você e nem se apresentou.

- Isso quer dizer que posso retirar água do seu poço? – retorquiu, ignorando directo os restantes reparos da ruiva. Nos ouvidos de Ginny tiniram campainhas e ela soube que o seu humor Weasley estava prestes a ter uma das suas explosões clássicas.

Ela precisava se acalmar, afinal nem o conhecia. Ele parecia ser uma pessoa de alta linhagem, talvez fosse até um partidário de Voldemort que fora enviado para terminar com os Weasley que ainda restavam, ou um espião. Era uma manobra recorrente desses tempos negros: muitas pessoas ligadas à revolta ou ao antigo governo haviam sido presas ou capturadas, muitas vezes sob falsas acusações, devido às acções de espiões que se haviam infiltrado no seu círculo de amigos ou no papel de vizinhos amáveis e participativos.

Respirou fundo e procurou dar a conversa por encerrada.

- Sim e por favor se atire nele de caminho. – virou-lhe costas, recomeçando a mexer a sopa que já borbulhava, um aroma acolhedor escorrendo de dentro da panela.

Passados alguns segundos arriscou um olhar por cima do ombro. O jovem continuava plantado diante da porta, olhando para ela como se houvesse algo de fascinante para absorver, algo que se quebraria se ele fosse embora naquele momento.

- Mais alguma coisa? – resmungou ela, entredentes. Ele inclinou a cabeça, sorrindo de novo.

- Você também não se apresentou. Eu gostaria de saber o seu nome para poder agradecer ou te denunciar caso venha a sofrer um acidente misterioso no poço.

- Denunciar-me para quem? Seu amiguinho Voldemort? – a ruiva gargalhou friamente, antes de a magnitude do que dissera a atingir completamente. Isso fora um erro muito grave, uma completa falta de bom-senso…apertou as mãos, observando enquanto a expressão dele parecia ter ficado petrificada. Ele estava lívido como mármore branco, os olhos verdes sobressaindo ainda mais em tanta alvura, olhos esses que estavam frios mas com uma vida que ela até então ainda não notara.

Encolheu-se interiormente, esperando que a qualquer segundo ele fosse confirmar que faria isso mesmo ou bater-lhe por ter ousado pronunciar o nome do seu mestre com tamanha displicência.

- Nunca…nunca mais diga uma coisa assim. – ela notou que os punhos dele estavam apertados, de tal forma que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos como cal pura. – Você estaria realmente se colocando em perigo se eu estivesse do lado dele. Mas não estou.

- Então de que lado você está? – arriscou a ruiva, surpreendendo-se de novo com a forma como a sua boca parecia incapaz de permanecer fechada.

Ele estava agora muito mais frio e parecia distante, como se um qualquer encanto se tivesse quebrado ou como se uma visão terrível estivesse bem diante deles. Alguns segundos de hesitação, o jovem homem parecia ponderar que resposta daria.

- Do meu.

Os olhos de Ginny arregalaram-se em incompreensão, mas de algum jeito ela soube que ele estava sendo sincero com ela.

- Não vou tomar mais o seu tempo. Fico grato pela água e pela…conversa. – e ao pronunciar as últimas palavras, uma parte da frieza que se apoderara dele passou para ela, fazendo-a tremer levemente.

Os joelhos dela fraquejaram quando ele se virou para abandonar a cozinha, a tensão que se acumulara no seu corpo finalmente abandonando-a. Prendeu os olhos nas chamas que crepitavam, sentindo que aquela fora a conversa mais surreal que jamais tivera.

- Harry. – os seus olhos voaram novamente para a porta, onde ele ainda estava parado, se bem que já do lado de fora. Os flocos de neve amontoavam-se no seu cabelo asa de corvo e na sua capa negra, formando um contraste encantador, como uma grande montanha sólida com um cume fofo de brancura nevada – O meu nome é Harry.

A ruiva parou, olhando aquele quadro. Seria capaz de jurar que nunca esqueceria aquela imagem, aquela conversa, aquele nome.

- Ginevra Weasley. Ginny. – respondeu baixinho, tão suavemente que seria capaz de jurar que ele não a ouviria. Mas a sua suposição deveria estar errada, porque ele assentiu com a cabeça, deu meia volta e começou a andar na direcção do portão das traseiras.

Tentando esquecer o que acabara de acontecer, Ginny terminou de preparar o jantar e subiu para levar os alimentos a Charlie e aos gémeos. Mas enquanto vislumbrava pela vidraça um vulto que recolhia o balde de água do poço, algo dentro de si pareceu acordar para nunca mais adormecer.

* * *

_10 Dezembro de 1816_

Ron voltara finalmente do trabalho no vapor, trazendo umas poucas moedas no bolso. Entretanto o dinheiro que a ruiva conseguira com a venda do seu cabelo ruivo já havia acabado e ela voltara à rotina diária de pedir esmola, trabalhar clandestinamente e umas poucas vezes, quando a situação a conduzia a um trilho perto do desespero, roubar.

Charlie, Fred e George tinham conseguido curar-se da pneumonia grave que se abatera sobre eles, em grande parte graças aos esforços continuados da ruiva para que nada lhes faltasse naquele momento, em que pareciam garotinhos frágeis precisando de um carinho e cuidado maternos.

Ginny voltava para casa naquele final de tarde, estando já no carreiro que conduzia à porta principal da mansão, quando um correio a cavalo passou velozmente por ela em sentido contrário. Saltou do caminho, evitando que o animal se assustasse com a sua presença e o correio saudou-a com um aceno de cabeça severo. Reconheceu as cores da casaca que ele envergava: era o correio da resistência e certamente viera para entregar uma mensagem de Bill, que embora não voltasse a casa há mais de três anos tentava mandar notícias pelo menos de três em três meses.

Quando o cavaleiro já estava fora da sua vista começou a correr, entrando pela porta como um raio. Os seus irmãos estavam reunidos na sala de entrada e, tal como suspeitara, Charlie tinha um rolo de papel na mão. Eles olharam para ela e sorriram divertidos perante a visão da irmã completamente descabelada, entrando em debandada pela porta.

- Sempre em cima do acontecimento, maninha – observou Fred – Se continuar correndo desse jeito, eu diria que você iria acabar literalmente _em cima_ da carta.

- É uma mensagem dele não é? – soprou a ruiva, respirando pesado e lutando para recuperar o fôlego.

- Sim, parece tudo certo. – Charlie passou o rolo de papel à irmã que observou o lacre selado com um_ W_. Bill, como filho mais velho, tinha um anel com o brasão da família e marcava sempre as suas mensagens, de forma a assegurar que estas não eram interceptadas; por outro lado, o selo servia como garantia de que a mensagem viera realmente dele e que não representava nenhum tipo de armadilha.

George, já impaciente, arrancou o rolo das mãos da irmã, que bufou em protesto, e rebentou o lacre com um piparote.

- Bom, parece que é o momento de sabermos as novidades sempre fascinantes e alegres que o nosso caro irmão tem para partilhar. – o divertimento que emprestava às suas palavras não se estendia totalmente à sua expressão e Ginny viu que o irmão estava realmente preocupado. Pela máscara compenetrada de Ron, a ruiva poderia garantir que todos eles estavam.

Desenrolando a mensagem, George aclarou a voz e leu:

"_Charlie, Fred, George, Ron e Ginny (espero que estejam todos aí)_

_Não podem imaginar as saudades que sinto de casa. Da minha cama, do cheiro bom de alfazema que vem do jardim nas noites de Verão, das vossas vozes e risos, do companheirismo que sempre tivemos. Mais do que irmãos somos amigos e companheiros, por isso sinto obrigação de contar toda a verdade, por mais dolorosa e preocupante que ela possa ser._

_As novidades não são nada boas. A resistência estava aumentando até há algumas semanas, todos os dias nós recebíamos novos combatentes, muitos deles jovens desejosos de vingar a morte das suas famílias e de recuperar aquilo que lhes pertence por direito. Parecia que finalmente teríamos uma hipótese real de combater o tirano. _

_As estratégias que conseguimos desenvolver eram valorosas e empurrámos as tropas de Voldemort que guardam os seus domínios no Sudeste para o interior das suas terras. Estávamos mais próximos do que nunca. _

_Mas alguém se vendeu do nosso lado. Não sei se por medo, ganância ou pura maldade, mas alguém contou a Voldemort todos os nossos planos, inclusivamente a localização exacta dos nossos acampamentos e o nome da maioria dos nossos cabecilhas. O meu nome estava entre eles, não que isso seja uma surpresa para o tirano, tenho certeza. _

_Uma noite, há alguns dias apenas, as tropas inimigas fizeram ataques impiedosos a todas as nossas bases e refúgios, em simultâneo. Perdemos planos, armas, mantimentos. Mas sobretudo perdemos vidas, muitas vidas. Chorei a morte de mais de metade dos meus amigos e companheiros de armas. _

_Eu e alguns outros conseguimos escapar depois de muita luta e batemos em retirada para longe dos domínios do monstro enquanto nos reagrupamos e pensamos o que fazer a seguir. Mas sofremos um rude golpe, não há como negar essa verdade. O nome do traidor ainda não foi descoberto, mas estamos esperançados que ele já não esteja mais entre nós._

_Não fui gravemente ferido, apenas alguns raspões que o tempo e as habilidades curandeiras de mãos caridosas irão certamente curar. Charlie, Fred, George e Ron, escrevo agora explicitamente para vocês: não tentem juntar-se nesse momento à revolta, seria suicida. Voldemort tem a nossa família debaixo de olho, talvez mais perto do que imaginam, e de qualquer forma eu sinto que um dia o conflito chegará até ao coração de Fletcher Hall. É só uma questão de tempo. Além disso, a Gin precisa de vocês (sim, eu sei que você é forte e não precisa que a defendam, mas acredite que estamos numa época em que todos precisamos do máximo de protecção que possamos ter)._

_Papai e Mamãe continuam vivos, ainda que vivendo em condições miseráveis. Sei disso de fonte segura, afinal nós também temos os nossos espiões._

_Alguns dos homens mais eminentes que estão do nosso lado têm falado muito de um homem que teria o poder para nos tirar dessa situação. Um herdeiro por direito de Dupont Riverside e Fletcher Hall, uma família antiga que Voldemort retirou há muito tempo do poder por meio do assassínio. Diz-se que um deles sobreviveu e que só ele poderia parar essa guerra, pois todos os homens dos dois lados da fronteira lhe devem a sua lealdade. Um velho homem garante que ele regressou do exílio para reclamar aquilo que é seu por direito, mas eu estou certo de que deve ser uma lenda. Um raio de esperança nesse mar negro que atravessamos._

_Volto a escrever quando tiver um tempo ou caso aconteça algo relevante. Sabem o que fazer assim que terminarem de ler isso._

_Mantenham-se unidos e seguros. Mantenham-se vivos._

_Envio o meu amor,_

_William Weasley, o vosso Bill"_

Assim que terminou a leitura da, George aproximou-se de uma vela do castiçal que estava sob a mesa e encostou a carta ao fogo. Esta começou a arder e ele depositou-a numa bacia de cobre que estava ali perto. Em breve restavam apenas as cinzas, que nunca revelariam o segredo das suas palavras.

Durante uns momentos ninguém falou, cada um deles embrenhado nos seus próprios pensamentos. Ron foi o primeiro a verbalizar algo que todos pensavam no seu íntimo.

- Pelo menos ele está bem. Papai e Mamãe. _Vivos._ – olhou para Ginny, que estava sentada numa poltrona, as pernas encolhidas e envoltas pelos seus braços. Ela acenou e sorriu levemente.

- Eu nunca ouvi falar de _Dupont Riverside_ – essa parte da carta em particular chamara a atenção da ruiva. Tal como o irmão dissera, era um raio de esperança, ainda que fosse um sentimento que ela raramente se dava ao luxo de desfrutar. – Onde fica?

Foi Fred quem lhe respondeu, estirado no sofá.

- Esse é o nome original da terra onde ficam os domínios de Voldemort e mais além. Você sabe, o _Sudeste_. Ele meio que apagou esse nome antigo, acho que tentando ocultar precisamente a lenda de que o Bill falou na carta.

- Então você acha que é uma lenda? – a ruiva enrolou uma madeixa na ponta do dedo.

- Não. – interviu Charlie. A ruiva e os restantes irmãos voltaram-se para ele. – Essa história…ela não é nova para mim. Eu realmente já ouvi falar disso. Acho que foi o pai quem me contou um dia, em jeito de história de ninar. Quando Voldemort era jovem ainda ele matou essa família, que governava por direito de sangue e de eleição em _Fletcher Hall_ e no Sudeste, unindo a fronteira. Um pouco à semelhança do que ele fez, mas para o bem. – Charlie torceu o nariz – Mas nessa altura ele ainda não tinha o tipo de poder que tem hoje e não conseguiu tomar o governo. A história diz que alguém sobreviveu dessa família, mas que Voldemort o aprisionou e forçou a partir. Infelizmente o papai acreditava que o tirano, preparando esse segundo golpe ao longo dos anos, perseguiu os descendentes do sobrevivente e os chacinou. O resto da história é conhecida… - prosseguiu – Na falta de uma família que governasse, a união se dissolveu e cada lado construiu a sua Casa dos Representantes. A nossa família, em conjunto com outras, ocupou a de _Fletcher Hall_ e os Malfoy ocuparam _Dupont Riverside_…

- …E os Malfoy se venderam a Voldemort e permitiram que ele construísse a sua base lá, com os resultados que todos podemos observar. – completou placidamente Fred.

- Mas existem pessoas que acreditam que alguém sobreviveu dessa família, não é? – retorquiu Ginny, com uma nota de expectativa na voz – Um herdeiro.

- Talvez. – murmurou Charlie. O seu espírito prático exigia que voltassem ao presente e aos problemas substanciais com que se debatiam no momento. – Mas enquanto ele não se revelar a vida prossegue como o habitual. Gin, como estamos de comida…? – perguntou, temendo a resposta.

A irmã abanou a cabeça e nenhum deles precisou de perguntar mais nada. Não existia mais nada para cozinhar, aquela seria mais uma das noites em que se deitariam tentando a todo o custo silenciar os resmungos dos seus estômagos vazios.

- Alguém conseguiu alguma coisa hoje? Alguma moeda escondida debaixo do colchão? É que esse seria o momento certo para revelar. – George tentou aligeirar o ambiente, mas olhando para o rosto de cada um dos irmãos viu que falhara. O seu gémeo colocou-lhe uma mão solidária no ombro.

- Não, nenhum de nós tem nada. – respondeu Ron, apertando as mãos – Um dia tudo vai melhorar, eu sei disso…

- Um dia?! – Charlie repetiu, praticamente gritando – Um dia…Quando é que esse maldito dia vai chegar Ron, você tem ideia? – a face dele estava destorcida pela dor e pela revolta – NUNCA!

- Charlie… - a ruiva admoestou-o, procurando que ele se acalmasse. Compreendia que para ele devia ser excepcionalmente difícil ver-se assim: estava impedido de ir para a frente de guerra, lutar pela libertação; mas também falhava em conseguir manter os irmãos mais novos. A sensação de falhanço e de responsabilidade deveria ser sufocante.

Ele voltou a falar e dessa vez não gritava. A voz dele estava tão crua e desolada que ela quase preferiria que ele tivesse rugido de dor ou esmurrado um deles.

- Já não existe nada aqui para nenhum de nós. Nem comida, nem trabalho, nem esperança. Apenas a morte e a desonra.

Ginny olhou para Charlie e uma lágrima solitária, que nenhum deles ousou notar, precipitou-se dos seus olhos castanhos. Ele saiu da sala e galgou as escadas, indo para os quartos no piso superior.

Mais desesperante do que todas as dificuldades que já enfrentavam era aquela desesperança que vira no olhar do irmão, sempre tão ponderado e centrado. Ela daria _tudo_ para tirar dali aquele olhar.

* * *

Naquela noite, quando os irmãos já dormiam, Ginny saiu do quarto. Caminhava de camisola de noite vestida, de um linho grosseiro e envolvera-se num xaile negro como carvão. Desceu as escadas silenciosamente, como uma gata habituada a trepar a telhados sem acordar os donos da casa. Saiu para o pátio iluminado apenas pela luz das estrelas e da lua alta, que resolvera aparecer após tantos dias escondida atrás das nuvens negras.

Precisava de colocar todos os seus pensamentos em ordem, pensar no passo seguinte que iria dar. O passo que sempre evitara mas que agora se lhe afigurava incontornável.

Sentada no banco de pedra cinza, debaixo de um grande carvalho coberto de neve, pensando em toda a sua vida e até onde ela a levara, fez uma jura. Jurou que Voldemort iria perecer e se mais ninguém o ousasse, seria pelas suas próprias mãos. Aprendera a não confiar na vida para que lhe trouxesse brandamente as coisas que desejava, por isso confiaria apenas nos insondáveis desígnios da sua capacidade, da força que um dia subitamente aparecera para nunca mais a abandonar.

Isso sim era algo só dela, que nunca ninguém poderia lhe tirar. Tudo o resto era efémero, passageiro, mas os seus dons e capacidades seriam sempre seus.

Ali na plenitude daquela noite fria, em que a sua respiração saía numa onda de vapor condensado pelo ar gélido, ela sentiu que poderia alcançar inúmeras revelações. Era só esticar a mão e alcançá-las, elas estavam bem ali diante de si.

Por um momento tudo fazia sentido, imagens do passado se entrelaçando com coisas que ela ainda não vira, o futuro. Fechou ou olhos e deixou-se preencher por aquelas imagens dispersas de uma vida que ela ainda não vivera, pessoas, luzes, tiros, lágrimas, risos, ela correndo por um corredor e entrando numa sala mal iluminada, um homem num quarto escuro diante dela e quando ele se voltou ela apenas viu a imensidão de uns olhos verdes antes de uma boca explodir na sua…

A sensação da visão foi tão forte que ela abriu os olhos, ofegando, disposta a jurar que quando os abrisse estaria mesmo uma boca colada à sua, bem ali, no presente.

A sua mãe dissera-lhe para confiar nos seus instintos, para acreditar que todos somos capazes de coisas excepcionais se nos deixarmos preencher pela emoção certa, e ela por um momento estava disposta a acreditar nisso. Estava certa, embora nunca o fosse revelar a ninguém, de que acabara de ter uma prévia do que seria o seu futuro.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto, lutando contra uma escuridão profunda que ameaçava agora invadi-la, um sono profundo e sem sonhos, um sono que viria para que ela esquecesse tudo o que vira. Mas ela queria lembrar…ele estava bem ali na casa ao lado…_ele_…

Quando acordou a lua ainda estava alta no céu, agora coberto de algumas nuvens, portanto não passara muito tempo. Ridículo ter-se deixado adormecer ali na rua, corria o sério perigo de ter entrado em hipotermia. Sacudiu os cristais de gelo que estavam presos no seu cabelo e esfregou vigorosamente o corpo com as mãos para se aquecer. Tinha a vaga sensação de que tinha percebido alguma coisa importante antes de dormir, mas não conseguia se lembrar.

Mordeu o lábio e os seus olhos castanhos dardejaram em volta, indo parar numa varanda da casa ao lado. Inspirou mais pesadamente ao ver que um vulto estava ali parado, contemplado o céu estrelado. Pelo contorno da figura ela diria que era Harry. Notou quando a cabeça do vulto se voltou para o lado da sua própria casa.

Uma nuvem moveu-se no céu e um raio lunar iluminou a figura masculina que, tal como ela julgara, era Harry. Os olhos dele percorriam a fachada da mansão Weasley e ela reparou que ele parecia estar procurando alguma coisa, tentando adivinhar a quem pertencia alguma daquelas varandas.

Tentou mover-se discretamente de forma a entrar em casa sem que ele a visse, ou provavelmente julgaria que ela era uma louca. _"E desde quando você se preocupa com as opiniões de um completo desconhecido?", _bichanou uma vozinha sapiente dentro da sua cabeça.

"_Desde nunca, afinal eu nem gostei dele. Provavelmente é um garoto rico e mimado, que veio passar uma temporada longe dos pais igualmente ricos e insuportáveis."_

Foi sem verdadeira surpresa, no entanto, que sentiu uma estranha sensação na nuca que ela aprendera a associar a alguém olhando-a fixamente. Voltou-se e ergueu o rosto na direcção dele e, tal como previra, ele olhava-a agora com descarado interesse.

Ele fez um gesto com a mão e ela demorou alguns instantes a perceber que ele estava pedindo para que ela ficasse onde estava. _"Será que ele vai descer até aqui?"_, perguntou-se alarmada, ocupando-se a cobrir o corpo franzino com o xaile da melhor forma possível.

A sua pergunta foi satisfatoriamente respondida pelo aparecimento dele na porta da sua casa. Ele atravessou o pátio da frente e foi até ao muro que separava os dois jardins, que ele saltou agilmente com um só impulso. Quando Ginny absorveu o facto de que ele estava realmente indo falar com ela, ele já estava parado a três passos de distância.

- Olá. – cumprimentou-a e ela notou que ele tremia um pouco debaixo do capa que usava.

- Oi. – saudou de volta, sem entender muito bem o que ele teria para lhe dizer, nem conseguindo pensar em nada mais inteligente para dizer.

- Insónias? – questionou ele, olhando para o céu em vez de a fixar.

- Não. – respondeu secamente.

- Percevejos no colchão da cama? – ela notou que ele sorria, ainda contemplando o céu. A simples ideia de que a abóbada cristalina estaria agora completamente reflectida naqueles olhos verdes pareceu-lhe fascinante.

Pena que ele fosse tão idiota.

- Mesmo que fossem, aparentemente os jardins não andam melhor frequentados. – lançou-lhe um olhar rude – Muita bicharada à solta também, trepando muros e entrando na propriedade alheia.

Ele fungou de riso e desceu os olhos sobre ela.

- Você é uma criança adorável, Ginevra.

A palavra _"criança"_ soou-lhe como o pior insulto do mundo.

- Criança?! Eu?! Perdoe-me, mas isso dito por alguém que deve ser um ou dois anos mais velho do que eu apenas, não me merece muita simpatia ou credibilidade.

- Lamento que tenha tomado como um insulto. – retrucou ele, apanhando um monte de neve nas palmas das mãos – Era um elogio. Normalmente só as crianças têm esse tipo de inocência que você tem. E são igualmente francas.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar e ela notou que ele falava sério agora. Isso deixou-a sem jeito, pelo que resolveu optar por uma mudança táctica no assunto.

- E você? Porque está fora da cama a essa hora?

- Pensamentos. São animais quase tão sedentos de sangue quanto os percevejos. – ele largou a neve e acariciou a casca grossa do carvalho, como que sentindo a pulsação da árvore – Não concorda?

-Creio que sim. – balbuciou ela – Também era o que eu estava fazendo…pensar. – acabou por confessar. Ficaram um silêncio por uns instantes, até que Harry voltou a falar e dessa vez sobre o assunto que o levara a atravessar a noite escura até ela.

- Lamento pelos seus pais. Eu realmente não sabia ou não teria falado daquele jeito. – a voz dele era grave e cheia de sinceridade.

Ela fitou-o e olharam-se nos olhos demoradamente.

- Como soube? – perguntou a ruiva. Ele olhou-a mais profundamente, como se avaliasse a necessidade de responder.

- Eu perguntei numa loja e eles me disseram. Mas me aconselharam a ser cauteloso com as perguntas que fazia. Acho que o seu nome não foi agradável de ouvir, sabe…_Weasley_. É como se todos vocês tivessem uma doença contagiosa.

- É, a doença anti-Voldemort. – respondeu Ginny entredentes, tendo certeza que Harry ouvira uma vez que ele fizera um sorriso fraco – Porque fez isso? Porque saiu fazendo perguntas sobre nós?

- Eu gosto de conhecer as pessoas de quem me rodeio, Ginevra. São tempos negros, cuidado nunca é demais. – pela primeira vez ela teve a sensação de que ocultara deliberadamente alguma coisa na resposta.

- Quando pretende ir embora agora que sabe que está falando com uma perigosa traidora do regime? – provocou-o, apertando mais o xaile sobre os braços.

- Qualquer perigo que você represente para mim, não será certamente esse o motivo. – declarou ele, fazendo-a erguer uma sobrancelha em desconfiança.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Como já disse, eu não tomo o lado de Voldemort nessa disputa. O meu nome é, aliás, tão ou mais odiado que o seu. – deixou escapar o jovem, arrependendo-se em seguida.

- E qual seria o seu nome? – puxou ela, lembrando-se que ele apenas se apresentara como Harry.

Ele hesitou claramente dessa vez, o olhar meio desfocado. Optou por uma meia verdade.

- James. Harry James.

- Não soou nenhum alarme na minha cabeça, portanto você não deve ser assim tão conhecido. – troçou ela.

- É, eu não devo. – respondeu ele, subitamente seco. Ficaram a contemplar a escuridão da noite durante largos minutos, em silêncio.

- Eu não gosto de você, Harry James. Todos os seus modos são muito misteriosos. – disparou subitamente a ruiva, como se tivesse acabado de tomar uma decisão sobre o que fazer para jantar.

- Eu não vim à procura da sua aceitação, Ginevra Weasley. – disse ele, em voz dura. E aquilo magoou-a, sem mesmo entender porquê.

- Veio à procura do quê, então? - queria descobrir, queria chegar ao fundo daquele assunto. Não saber, não o conhecer, aquilo a estava incomodando.

- Neve. Eu cresci no Sul, sempre quis ver neve. – ele começou a afastar-se da garota e ela quis dizer algo, qualquer coisa, que o mantivesse ali um pouco mais.

- Você é um mentiroso! – acusou-o, furiosa por ele estar troçando dela. Ele parou e voltou-se para ela uma última vez, fixando-a bem nos olhos.

- Sim. E é por isso que os seus segredos estarão sempre seguros comigo.

* * *

_15 de Dezembro de 1816_

Entrou no estabelecimento um pouco a medo. Era final da tarde, mas no Inverno isso significava que já era noite escura. O fumo de _cigarettes _e charutos invadiu as suas narinas, fazendo-a tossir um pouco. Havia luz, mas tinha um tom avermelhado devido aos panos acetinados que cobriam os pontos onde esta existia.

Grandes divãs onde se sentavam homens de todas as idades, todos bem vestidos e de aspecto ilustre. As moças circulavam pela sala, com vestidos coloridos e cheios de folhos, grandes decotes e lábios carregados de _batom_ vermelho.

Madame Rubidoux era fácil de identificar no meio de toda aquela agitação, música, águas-de-colónia, jogos de cartas. Estava sentada no colo de um senhor de aspecto venerável…ou pelo menos teria, se não tivesse a mão generosamente enfiada por debaixo da saia dela.

Ginny observou por momentos como mesmo dedicando-se a um cliente (provavelmente um muito importante), ela comandava as moças à sua volta, indicando-lhes quem agradar, quando agir, quando servir mais bebida, quando subir para os quartos para momentos de maior privacidade.

Aproximou-se do campo de visão da cortesã-mestra e fez-lhe sinal ao longe. Esta viu-a quase de imediato, como se tivesse uma antena plantada sobre os caracóis loiros. Bichanou ao ouvido do homem que estava servindo e este gargalhou, deixando-a levantar-se e dando-lhe uma palmada amistosa no traseiro.

Madame Rubi andou no seu passo rebolado até Ginny, sorrindo de forma gulosa. Sempre soubera que era uma questão de tempo até que aquela ruiva a viesse procurar, implorando pela protecção e moedas que aquele trabalho podia proporcionar.

Rubi mediu a ruiva de alto a baixo e esta não baixou o olhar. Era a sua única saída, a última, a mais desesperada de todas. A loira acenou com a cabeça e Ginny soube que tinha sido aceite, e com muito gosto.

-Acha que irá causar problemas? – retirou a boina e apontou para o cabelo – Todos vão saber quem eu sou e aqui não devem faltar partidários _dele._

- Ficará surpreendida com a quantidade deles que vai querer a sua companhia. Um misto de vontade de humilhar uma inimiga do seu mestre e de desejo pelo fruto proibido. Oh sim, você fará sucesso. – sorriu sem demonstrar nenhuma pena ou pudor por palavras tão duras – É virgem, estou certa?

- Sim. – a garota tremeu por dentro, imaginando o que iria acontecer dentro de alguns momentos. Só desejava não sentir, ausentar-se do seu corpo como já tantas vezes fizera quando a fome apertara e se tornara insuportável, devorando-a viva.

- Hm…eu gosto de você. Eu poderia lucrar muito dando-a pela primeira vez a um destes homens – apontou com o queixo para o grupo que estava numa mesa jogando uma partida de _poker._ O estômago da ruiva apertou-se de repulsa– Mas como disse…gosto de você. Há pouco chegou um moço jovem, acho que lhe custará menos se for com ele.

Ginny acenou com a cabeça, embora não visse onde estaria a benesse dessa situação.

- Bom, vamos aprontá-la. – sorriu-lhe e chamou uma das moças – Helen, ajude a sua nova companheira a se arrumar. Aquele vestido negro que eu separei, vai ficar lindo nela. Quanto estiver pronta, ele está lá em cima esperando-a.

Ginny seguiu a garota que viera, também ainda muito nova, talvez mesmo da sua idade. Era morena e tinha uns belos olhos negros, como carvão em brasa, mas muito baços como se tivesse visto a sua alma ser tragada. E provavelmente tinha.

Quando terminou de se vestir, olhando-se ao espelho da sala para onde fora levada, teve que admitir que quase se sentia bonita. O vestido era de um tecido rico, ornado por minúsculas pedrinhas negras no busto e barra da saia. Era bem rodado e o decote deixava os seus ombros alvos descobertos, permitindo uma visão das minúsculas sardas que pontilhavam a sua pele. Mas o mais espectacular era, sem dúvida, o magnífico contraste do seu cabelo rubro no tecido negro, como noite em chamas.

Helen levou-a até umas escadas.

- Bom, é a última porta à esquerda. Não esqueça dos truques que lhe falei lá em baixo para evitar ficar de esperanças. – Ginny assentiu, todo o corpo tremendo. Uma parte de si estava já longe dali, na casa onde embora miserável sempre se sentira segura. – E Ginny…tudo vai correr bem. Você tem sorte, ele é um dos jovens homens mais bonitos que passaram por aqui.

Olhou para Helen que lhe sorriu e foi embora pelo corredor, provavelmente rumo à sala e aos braços de um velho endinheirado.

Subiu as escadas em passos hesitantes e atravessou o longo corredor cheio de portas, aqui e ali estacando ao ouvir um gemido ou uma palavra mais forte.

Parou diante da porta indicada e respirou fundo. Era preciso. Um pouco de coragem e logo tudo estaria acabado, ela sairia dali com as moedas que precisava e demoraria a ter que regressar.

A sua dignidade, honra e bom-senso gritavam que fosse embora…que ainda estava a tempo…

Levantou a mão e rodou a maçaneta. O quarto era grande e tinha uma janela com cortinas brancas. No meio estava uma grande cama, com almofadas coloridas e uma colcha de seda. Avançou para dentro do quarto e foi então que o viu. Estava sentado numa cadeira no canto do quarto, as mãos amparando a cabeça como se estivesse em sofrimento. Ouviu quando ele respirou fundo e ergueu a cabeça.

Ao encontrar _aqueles _olhos verdes, Ginny compreendeu que dependeria de Harry para guardar, pelo menos, _aquele_ segredo.

_**N/A – **_Eu poderia dizer imensas coisas para explicar a longa ausência. Mas não vou fazer isso, acho que o que realmente importa é que eu consegui voltar a escrever a coloquei mais um pedacinho de mim aqui para vocês lerem.

Coisas que eu queria dizer…ah sim! O poema inicial é um excerto de um poema de Yeats, ele foi um poeta irlandês que viveu entre os séculos XIX e XX e ele realmente era um homem cheio de talento. Provavelmente ele voltará a aparecer mais vezes por aqui, porque muito do que eu já li dele se enquadra bem no tom da fic.

_Dupont Riverside_ saiu do mesmo sítio que _Fletcher Hall_, ou seja, da minha cabeça ahah. O rio _Severn_ realmente existe e é o maior rio da Grã-Bretanha, estendendo-se por mais de 300 Km.

Em relação a actualizações…como eu já disse, eu estou no primeiro ano da faculdade de medicina. Isso consome praticamente todo o tempo que eu tenho, o pouco que resta é para me manter viva XD. Até a família tem se ressentido da ausência, portanto dá para ter ideia de como está sendo. A Noiva Potter vai entrar em Hiatus e a Estranho eu estarei terminando, espero, em breve.

Não posso deixar de agradecer a todas as pessoas que deixaram review, mas queria agradecer especialmente à **Sally Owens** e à **Georgea**. Ler as vossas fics sempre me faz querer voltar e sair um pouco do turbilhão que a minha vida tem sido. Beijos repenicados para todos


End file.
